There from the start
by Eternity Of Hate
Summary: What if sakura and ino wernt on team 10 and 7 what if kuria and autumn were first.Kuria has to put up with a smoking senais .Autumn a pervernted will they find love a moung us
1. who we as ninjas are

**Amii-immmmm soooooooo bored so i write this**

**Ally-I SO HELPED**

**amii-wotever we dont own anything**

**xXx**

A dark haired girl walked down the road staring up at the sky idly watching the pinkish clouds float by carelessly. Her hands were swinging slightly at her side as she walked towards a building, excitement bubbling up inside her even if she didnt show it on the outside. Arriving at the building she walked into a room that was full to the brim of over excited and loud kids. She walked to the back and sat next to Shikamaru who was predictably sleeping. The girl rested her own head on the desk and sighed tiredly.

**-X-**

While all this was happening, in a dark room on the otherside of town another young girl was breathing lightly as she slept unaware of the Emerald haired boy sneaking across the room looking mighty suspicious. The older boy smirked slightly as he neared the bed of the younger girl.

Downstairs a woman was stood in the kitchen making some tea. Her long Blonde hair was clipped out of her face and Indigo blue eyes shone brightly reflecting the sunlight streaming through the kitchen window. A ear splitting scream ended the piece of the morning and caused the elegant looking woman to drop the mug she was currently holding. She didnt curse aloud being very ladylike but in her mind was a different matter.

The sounds of footsteps coming her way made her hurry to pick up the shattered china. As she straightened up and had successfully picked up all possible dangers to bare feet, the Emerald haired boy came running through the kitchen door and jumped onto the counter top. He was closely followed by a girl with sopping wet Auburn hair. A quater of a second later the three in the kitchen were joined by a rather angry looking fourth.

This man had Ebony black hair that flopped boyishly over one eye. His eyes stood out from under the messy Ebony hair as Sparkling Mint Green. His presence was immediatly noted and while the young girl spun around to face him the boy just froze and paled considerably.

"Daddy! Kish threw water over me and it was cold!" The man just looked towards the boy raising an eyebrow and tilting his head to the left slightly. The boys golden yellow eyes trailed to the left and landed on his mother who held a piece of notepaper out to him. He hesitantly took it and looked at what was written on it. Suddenly there was a green blur and the boy had left slamming the front door closed as he ran out. The two audults looked at each other and sighed slightly before going about their daily morning routine leaving the girl bored with nothing to do. She looked across the kitchen letting a soft sigh escape her lips and then sat at the table opposite her father who's reading his newspaper. The date on the newspaper stood out to her for some reason. Her mother placed a plate of toast in front of her just as it hit her.

The girls mouth hung open then she screamed and ran up the stairs.

**-X-**

Iruka left the classroom to go after Naruto and the class immediately got to chatting about possible punishments for Naruto. The dark haired gilr lifted her head of the table to see Shikamaru still sleeping she quickly scanned the classroom and her eyes landed on a flash of pink. She watched as Sakura and Ino argued over Sasuke who was simply just sat their showing no emotion what so ever.

"Gee I often think he's dead and I just have the urge to go over there and check his pulse no what I mean?" The dark haired girl spun around to be confronted by the grinning face of her Auburn haired friend.

"Geez Autumn gimme a heart attack why dont yah?" The Auburn haired girl we now know as Autumn simply grinned looking like she was really considering it.

"But Kuria..." She was cut off as Iruka walked into the room dragging a tied up Naruto in his wake. Autumn pelted to the nearest available seat and sat down. Unfortuanately it was the one next to Sasuke that the two girls had been fighting over. Ino and Sakura stood their mouths agape in shock. Kuria could of sworn she saw the corner of Sasuke mouth twitch slightly but she shrugged it off and concentrated back on the front of the classroom as Ino recovered and dove into the last seat in that row. Sakura walked of dejectedly.

**-X-**

"Hah! I totally kicked ass!" Kuria glanced to her left at Autumn who was being her usualy hyper self.

"Autumn I hate to break it to you but we only had to do Kage Bunshin which is hardly a big achievement." Autumn blinked for a second the put her hands in her pocket looking slightly dejected. Kuria sighed but caught sight of her parents walking towards her beaming. She glanced to her left and as she expected Autumn had conveniantly vanished leaving Kuria to the mercy of her parents.

Autumn looked around her and saw naruto sat on a swing. She smirked and walked towards him. He looked up at her slowly and she grinned down at him.

"Yo Naruto!" He blinked then looked away signalling he wanted her to leave. She Hurrumphed then stalked off.

**-X-**

Kuria looked at her new Sensei who was stood quite calmly smoking a fag. She frowned but turned and Observed her teammates then shrugged figuring they would do.

"So Team 10, My New cell?" Kuria nodded slowly biting back the sarcastic reamrk she was dying to say. "Why dont we introduce ourselves to eachother? Girlie you go first." Kuria all but snarled before giving her name.

"Kuria Diamond." Everyone nodded,

"Shikamara Nara." Again they nodded,

"Akimichi Chouji." Once again they all nodded in synch with each other.

"And I'm Asuma your Sensei right meet back here tomorrow at 6 laters." And with that the new sensei left.

**-X-**

"Erm..." Autumn looked towards the other members of her new team uncertainly, "Do I have to do this?" Kakshi sighed and nodded slightly.

"Yes, everyone else has so it's only polite you do to." She nodded slowly before looking very thoughtful.

"Okay then, I'm Autumn Shirogane, Urm... Im 12 years and one week old. I come out with some random sayings. I enjoy having a laugh with my mates and I make up random songs and storys to entertain people, Oh and I just HATE awkward situations!" She nodded as if she had just pulled off quite a spectacular fairy dance. Kakshi nodded and was half tempted to ruffle the kids hair and give her a gold star.

"Okay, we meet tomorrow at training ground seven six o'clock. Oh and dont eat breakfast." Then he left leaving two nervouse kids and one impassive.

**-X-**

**ami-ok there its just a story me and ally are writing**

**ally-ok r&r no flames**


	2. demon wants to play and MY FLOOR

**useing**

**Amii-immmmm soooooooo bored so i write this**

**Ally-I SO HELPED**

**amii-wotever we dont own anything**

**xXx Chapter two-bell test and kuria meets team 7 xXx**

**ami-ok there its just a story me and ally are writing**

**ally-ok r&r no flames**

**xXXx**

"Well I'm So Sorry Mr-I'm-So-Bloody-Emo-And-Perfect! But I dont care if theres a better chance of giving our location away Im staying with you and thats final!" Sasuke rolled his eyes but kept them trained on the fight between Kakshi and Naruto.

"Why are you so insistent on staying with me anyway?" Autumn grinned and a dark look overtook her features.

"So that if Kakshi should find us and he attacks then i can simply push you in front and plan my own attack." Sasuke blinked then jumped away. autumn did the first thing that came to mind ranb off and happend tp bump into ..... guess who Kakashi him self .Autumn just grabed the bell and ran off after about an hour they had all gotten bells

Xxxx with team 10 XxXx

There test was simple... the same as team 7s the bloddy bells .Kuria woke upt vbloody 5 for this ent gonna happen .Kuria turned towards shikamaru who was thinking about the wsituwantion ..Kuria blinks and smiles and grings see her brother smokes so if it came to it a trade fags for the bell simple right was stood in the middle oft he traing and kuria came up with a plan and included chouji in this great plan as shikamaru says "ok guys shikamaru u put asuma inyour shadow tecneak and then chouji u use your tecneak and il get the bells after kncoking him out i rember him saying his got 3 so were safe"kuria said with a soft smile but that quickly turned into a smirk .she gave shikamaru the signalsaying"NOW"shikamaru trapted asuma in the shadows hoolding him hit him and grabesd his bell while kuria grabed the last two trowing one to shikamaru before punching him hard anouth to knock him out when he came to all his students were smiling holding a had smiled for about an hour aftyer then frowned and lay back and watched the clouds like shikamaru ,she turned to asuma and said"i wnat to meet team 7ssensai"im a _u say i cant and die_ voice asuma just nodded saying sure got off her confee place (that was her lay on the grass head on shikas sholder but hey)and walked towards autumns team .

Xxxxxxxx with team 7 xxxxxxxxX

Autumn senced a chalka quite quickly and smiled brightly before shouting"KURIAS-CAN UR BACK FROM THE WERID PEOPLE" soon anouth a girl come out and bionked autumn on the head"hey autumn ,duck ass ,naruto."(kuria dont mind sasuke she just make fun ofg him) sasuke smirked and replyed with a nod"blue " Kuria smirked and turned to naruto before getting tackeld into a hug then team gai come by there sensai gai was scarry lee scarryer and tenten wepon misstress and finally kohonas number 1 ice-cube turned to kuria to see her staiing at neji with a evil glint in her eye autumn just rolled her eyes and watched her sensai and gai have an augemenet.

Xxxxx after an hour xxxxX

Kuria was pissed now thy were still fighting .kuria closed her eyes and they turned this nice had of perpule in 5 seconds flat kuria was stood inbetween the aurugument and glaring "WILL YOU TWO IDIOTS SHUT UP I DOTN CARE IF YOUR SENSAIS IF YOU ARE DO US ALL A FAVOR AND KEEP IT QUITE OR GUESS WHAT TEACH YOUR TEAMS SOMTHING"Kuria had noticed her demon wanting to come out so she ran off to find asuma already knowing whats up ran after her to find a weridf site for her freind.(earler)Kuria was sat in the training ground found in the middle of the forest knowing her demon neka wanted to come out and play when she noticed neji comeing her way he stoped infront of her and said in his voice"hey whats up with you you just bolted"Kuria looked up before hugging neji round his waist crying her eyes out she noticed autuymn had come into the area but didnt say hugged her back slowly noticed she was falling asleep on him .Kuria was asleeo soon anouth..Autumn jumped down and smiled at kuria before wispring to neji"hey you bettertake her home and put her to bed "neji sighed this wasnt the first time she fell alsleep on nejnji it happend once when she was trainging with him.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxnext mroing.

Kuria opend her eyes and saw she was in a beige room under a blue quilt she noticed this was indead her brothers bloody got outta his bed and walks to her room slept in there was sam in Her lovly light pink quilt and and mathcing pillow with a pink bow in his sholder lentgh hair she blinked at him scarred she grabed her ninja stuff blacking out the room slowly before screaming "MUMMMMMMMMMMM DADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD"both her pearnts come running in and saw there son and blinked . Kemo walked towartds his son and poked him on the sholder .sam opend his eyesa and sreached "Mummy do i have aniuther mission today"he took look at his appernce and went"hello gorgus"kuria pushed him out the way saying since her team were in the window watching with amused smirks with autumns team "SAM OUT OF MY ROOM AND STOP LOOKING IN MY MIRROR YOUL BREAK IT "she hit im round the head a little to heard he went trough the floor blinked"now i need a new floor"she noticed she was still in her pj whotch was a straped top and pjs bottem she looked down and scream"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GET OUTTA HERE NOW"she pushed them all out of the tree naruto and autumn being them fell out the tree all was heard was "ow"from naruto and autumn"IM OK I LANDED ON SOMTHING SOFT"kuria got changed into her outfit anbd walked out of her door shouting"SAM I WANT A NEW FLOOR BY THE TIME I COME BACK FROM TRAINING"She camrly walked into the traing area and started training ingoring autumn,shikamaru,choji,sasuke,naruto,asuma,kakashi,hinata,kiba,shino and kurenai voices but she did noticed when asuma grabed her vrist stoping her from pucnhing the dummy she was unsing as a sammy just sighed and watched as asuma went flying backwards and kuria turned back to trainging"YER MATE DONT BOTHER HER LIKE THIS KK"autumn shouted to just stood up blinking and said"al i wanted to tell her is were having the churinng exams early this year and iv sighed her and the team up."Naruto asked"whats the exams "Autumn turned as well as Kuria and went wide eyes she started"the churine exams are for geni who want to becomee churins"Kuria contuied"you sensai can eneter you there 3 test . and one on one combate."kuria sat by shikamaru and started watching clouds with him.


End file.
